The present invention relates to improved articles for use in cooking grills and more particularly, to an improved briquette for maintaining cooking temperatures in gas grills and the like.
In the prior art there are known a variety of compositions which are used to form articles for use in retaining heat during cooking. Such articles or briquettes are generally used with gas grills and similar cooking appliances for storing the heat provided by the gas flame or other source of heating energy. The briquettes are designed to improve the distribution of heat to aid in the cooking process.
Generally the briquettes or composition are placed adjacent the heating source in the cooking appliance and heated directly by the energy source until a predetermined temperature is reached. At that time the primary energy source is reduced to a value sufficient to maintain the briquettes at the temperature desired for cooking. Food is then placed on a grill adjacent the article and cooked in a normal manner until done.
Naturally, the briquettes used to store and retain the heat must be made of a material that will store heat yet be sturdy enough to withstand the effects of high temperatures and wide heat variations. In addition, the briquette composition must be of such construction as to withstand the rough handling that usually occurs in the making, transporting and use of the briquettes. They must also be constructed so that they are easily cleaned since their use is generally in an environment which subjects them to contact with grease and various food substances.
While a variety of materials have been proposed and used, the same suffer from deficiencies in durability and efficiency. Many items are constructed of odd, angular and porous compositions which lend themselves to breakage, retention of food substances, and less efficient retention of heat from the energy source. Others, while more aesthetically and functionally appealing, are of insufficient durability to withstand the high temperatures and rough treatment to which they are subjected during use. As a result, there is still a great need for new compositions and processes for forming briquettes for use in such environments and which are of increased durability and energy efficiency.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to overcome the specific shortcomings of the above known and similar compositions and techniques, and, more particularly, to provide more economical, energy efficient, and long-lasting briquettes.